Protect Her
by Hetaliabecauseynot
Summary: Luka Finn a slytherin notices a hufflepuff in the same year stuggling to just keep up with life. He does his best to comfort her as a friend but what will he do when he realizes his feelings go further then friendship?
1. chapter 1

**AN: This is like one of my first fics so pls comment and follow and constructive critisism is very much appreciated. I have had fun writing this so far and hope I can get some people reading this story.**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own harry potter (sadly) this amazing story belongs to J.K. but this fanfiction storylone is my own**

 **hope you enjoy!**

Summary

Luka Finn a slytherin notices a hufflepuff in the same year stuggling to just keep up with life. He does his best to comfort her as a friend but what will he do when he realizes his feelings go further then friendship?

Chapter One

He noticed her their first year on the train as he walked past her in a compartment all alone, crying. He saw when she got sorted into hufflepuff and she quietly walked over to her cheering table and as she sat alone outside throughout the year. When other people from different houses made fun of her and she said nothing. How she didn't follow the crowd of hufflepuff going back to the dormitory to play games and have fun. How instead she walked quietly alone throughout the halls. He noticed he second year as she stared wistfully out the train window. Her beautiful face stained once again with tears. He remembered her small, shy voice from the first time he actually heard it in potions as she answered a question. It wasn't until the end of third year that he found the courage to sit with her on the train. He watched as she exited. He watched carefully as she approached her family. He realized she was a muggle born. He didn't figure out until half way through fourth year that she had an abusive family. That that is why she never went home on the holidays. That's why she cried, and he hated it because somehow she had managed to make a place in his heart and he wanted to protect her.

~4th year~

I walked outside as a slight cold chill hit my face I scanned the surrounding scenery for the small blonde. And sure enough there she was leaning against a tree reading a peice of parchment.

I cautiously approached her but I made sure I walked loud enough to let her know I was there.

"Hey Iris" I called from a ways away.

"Finn." She politely nodded without turning he head away from the parchment.

"How many times do I have to tell you to use my first name. Anyways it's awkward to be called by your last name I prefer Luka." I laughed. She grunted In response. I leaned next to her on the tree. "What're you reading?" I asked peeking over her shoulder. Her coldness was just one of her traits that most people judged her for but he knew it was hard for her to rely on people and he also knew that in her weak moments when she needed someone she would want to be alone but Luka always came. She had begun to rely on him and it helped him too. Having a friend was nice. He wasn't friends with the other slytherins. Most of the time their chats were about how much they hated Gryffindors and luka didn't understand why they couldn't have interhouse relationships. Why couldn't it just be friendly competition. So having Iris there was also comforting to him. He felt hufflepuff weren't just the house for the leftovers they just had a different trait that stood out-friendship and loyalty. Sure they could thrive to learn or be brave or have their fair share of cunningness but nobody seemed to notice that the reason they were in hufflepuff was because even though they had these traits they valued their friends and being loyal more.

He nudged Iris gently.

"What're you reading?" He asked again.

"A letter...from home." Her voice said sourly. "Dad's mad...I haven't been responding to his mail and he thinks I am not reading the letters."

"Hmm?" Luka hummed in response.

"Christmas is coming." She stated plainly but Luka knew what she ment. Another holiday without friends or family. He usually went home for the holidays but this year he had arranged with his parents to stay this time. He didn't want her to be alone and it may be fun to stay anyway.

"Are you exited?" He questioned

"No. I hate Christmas. It reminds me of how much my parents hate me. How I don't have friends or family. How hogwarts is my only safe zone." No friends.

"What about me!? I'm your friend." Luka said defensively. Iris looked at him quizically.

"I guess I never thought about that...yeah you-you ARE my friend!" She smiled. It was too bad she didn't smile more often. It made her look very beautiful.

"Yay! I'm ofically considered a friend now." Luka raised his hands up in fake celebration. She rolled her eyes then looked up at the slightly purpling sky. "Iris..."

"Hm?"

"I'm going to stay. For Christmas I mean. I-i don't want you to be alone again." She froze.

"R-really!?" She said whipping her body around to face him. Or seemed too food to be true. But then again everything even slightly good seemed too good to be true to her.

"Yeah! I wasn't gonna tell you but I just kinda...i dunno...i told you" he muttered with a slight laugh.

"Th-thank you. She whispered. So much." Her eyes brimmed with tears as she processed the news then she leaned forward and gave Luka a hug. Her smaller body wrapped in his.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry its taken me so long to update. I know i suck. I hope you all forgive me! ^-^ Anyways, this isn't a very long chapter, sorry about that as well. My first one was literally just a bit of backstory on my OC's. So im going to try and update more often. Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes. I wrote this during my free time at school. I dont have that at home because of chores and gymnastics and all that but i will update again asap. Id also like to thank** **Olivia Straycat** **for the first review on my fanfic!**

 **disclaimer: I dont own Harry potter but i did do a speech where i had to pretend i was a famous person so i pretended i was JK rowling. Does that count?**

 **Chapter Two**

Luka smiled at the shorter girl he was presently embracing. He could just barely see that cute smile. After a moment of standing like that he stepped away and had a full view of her happy face, her black and yellow scarf had come loose from its spot around her neck. Her cheeks and nose were red from the crisp fall air and the cold wind blowing through the trees. She quickly adjusted the scarf to be tighter and looked down

"Uh...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hugged you without asking" she crossed her arms protectively and bit her lip, trying to avoid eye contact. Luka could only shake his head and try to reassure her.

"No! It's fine, really" he smiled reassuringly down at her. She looked back up hesitantly

"You don't mind?" she looked confused and he shook his head

"Of course not! I mean we **are** friends" she smiled again but it was smaller. Luka glanced around. They didn't have anything to do today "Hmm...wanna go inside? It's cold out here" he asked and fixed his own scarf. Iris nodded and folded the small letter and waited for her to finish before turning to walk inside with her. " _I'm glad she is happy"_ he thought as they walked. They were about halfway there when a group of kids from their year came passing by. Their white and green scarves showed they clearly belonged to slytherin. Luka waved, even if they weren't his friends (because he didn't have any in his own house) they were still part of his year and house so he wanted to be friendly. What he had expected was to be ignored or at most a wave or mumble of greetings. What he hadn't expected was the Bot leading the group, Anthony Davis to step a bit closer, frowning.

"What are you doing" he asked in an accusing tone. Luka frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything" his voice sounded more confused than he looked and another girl who he recognized as a girl named Hailey Paquin stepped forward.

"He meant" she said her voice full of sarcasm. "What, are you doing, with _that_ " she pointed a finger at Iris accusingly, smirking. Iris frowned a little and looked down, taking a small step back but Luka growled.

"Hey! _She_ is nice! Iris is my friend and she didn't do anything either!" he frowned and crossed his arms. Hailey scoffed

"So now you're standing up for that awful _mudblood_ " that was all he could take, he took a step forward, he was much taller than Hailey, in fact he was almost a whole foot taller.

" _What_ did you just call her?" his voice was just dripping with anger at this point. Iris who wasn't one to be a part of arguments grabbed Luka's arm.

"Luka, quit. Let's just go. It doesn't matter, really" she mumbled and pulled on his sleeve, trying to get him to move but he just shook her hand off.

"No, I am not letting them insult you!" he grit his teeth and reached into his robes, pulling out his wand. He stood across from Hailey who already had her wand out and ready. He watched, not really wanting to make the first move but not wanting to hexed either. Just as he watched her mouth open to form the words of spell he made up his him and went for it yelling "STUPEFY!" the red light flew and hit her before she could even try to dodge. She fell limp and hit the ground. He was glaring at all of them and just as Anthony took a step forward, about to raise his wand to take Hailey's spot Luka heard the sound he was dreading. A professor. And not just any but Headmistress McGonagall.

"Mr. Finn! What on earth are you doing?" he turned slowly, lowering his wand.

"I-I...uh..." he trailed of and McGonagall crossed her arms.

"Detention, Finn" he could hear Anthony snigger and he frowned.

"But she insulted Iris!" he said angrily and pointed a finger at the unconscious Hailey.

"I hardly think that was reason to use a spell." she shook her head "Come now, inside all of you. Its getting late. Luka your detention will be tomorrow night" he looked down and trudged behind her, out of the corner of his eye he say the group of Slytherins and Iris. They were all walking back inside in their respective groups. Iris looked at him apologetically and he sighed.

 **AN: Short chapter is short. Yeah, thats all ive got right now but i wanted to get something else up. I hope you liked it. Constructive criticism and comments and all that is great! If there is something specific you want me to put in just comment ant maybe ill put it in! Also tell me if there is something you want me to write maybe as a different story for my OC's! Thanks have a fabtastic day**


End file.
